ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Boy's Dream
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Der Traum eines Knaben :This is the second Paladin Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. Knight's Boots |title= |repeatable=Yes, see Vingijard after AF is complete |reward=Gallant Leggings |previous=Sharpening the Sword |next=Under Oath and Borghertz's Stalwart Hands }} Walkthrough *After completing Sharpening the Sword, speak with Ailbeche (J-9 in Northern San d'Oria) as a level 50+ Paladin and he'll request a Giant Shell Bug. *Talk to Exoroche at (K-7) in Helbort's Blades shop in Southern San d'Oria for a cutscene. **You are not required to be a Paladin after this step. *Return to Ailbeche who tells you Giant Shell Bugs can be found in Crawlers' Nest. *Obtain one or several Giant Shell Bugs. You can buy them on the AH, or follow the steps below. **From the entrance to Crawler's Nest, use exit A at (H-8). **On map 2, find the small alcove at (H-9). The ??? is tucked away in the far end. Check it to spawn Dreadbug, which will drop 1-4 Giant Shell Bugs. *Trade the Giant Shell Bug to Ailbeche to initiate a cutscene in which he'll tell you where you can catch the "big one". You will still have the Giant Shell Bug after the cutscene. **If you have multiples and you are skilled at fishing up monsters, you can skip this step until after you fish up Odontotyrannus. *At this point if you're not experienced with fishing it's advised to look over the Fishing page to get an idea on how to know when a monster/NM has bitten the hook, and how to deplete its stamina when it does bite. Tip: When you get a bite, do NOT press enter/confirm before depleting all stamina or you will lose the catch and your bait. Do NOT press enter/confirm to let a catch go when you've hooked something other than the NM or you will lose your bait. Wait it out, and the catch will eventually escape and your bait will be preserved. *Obtain a fishing rod (any will do), then head to the small pond on map 2 of Castle Oztroja. Prepare for a fight, and bring a friend or two if necessary. **From the entrance, go through the Brass Door at (I-8) on map 1. To avoid the trapdoor, throw one lever and then quickly move backwards. **On map 3, use exit F at (G-7). **On map 7, use exit I at (I-7). **Head to (H-8/9) on map 2 to find a pool of water with Oozes in it. *Fish up the NM Odontotyrannus using your fishing rod and Giant Shell Bug. You will lose your bait, and the NM will appear, ready to lay a beatdown on you. Upon victory it will drop Odontotyrannus (Item). *Return to Northern San d'Oria and trade the Odontotyrannus to Ailbeche. (Optional) **If you did not trade a Giant Shell Bug to Ailbeche before, do it now. *Trade the Odontotyrannus to Zaldon (H-9) at the Fisherman's Guild in Selbina to receive the Knight's Boots. (Zaldon may not accept the fish while "Under the Sea" quest is active, finish "Under the Sea" to allow Zaldon to accept Odontotyrannus) *Head back to Northern San d'Oria and speak to Ailbeche again. *Go to Southern San d'Oria and talk with Exoroche again. *Go to Chateau d'Oraguille in Northern San d'Oria and check Prince Trion's room at (H-7). **If your job is Paladin, this cutscene will also immediately start the next quest Under Oath.